Undecided Fates
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: Everything changes in the Forest Of Death, only not the way that they were in the canon. Naruto prevents Orichimaru from placing the cursed seal on Sasuke, and makes a new 'friend'. Though, will it be more than that? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, this is my fourth fanfiction, note, I do realize I make a lot of mistakes, and I'll hopefully fix them a bit later. Any big mistakes, please let me know. R&R**

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, didn't think you could defeat me like that, did you?" Orichimaru said, rising out of the ground near Sasuke, who had frozen in fear. That had been his strongest attack and the snake survived.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto yelled, charging the sannin.

"Kukuku, they sure do make some weak gennin in this village now a day," Orichimaru said, turning to the charging blonde, only to dodge an extremely fast chakra claw, aimed for his head.

**"Watch who you call weak," **Naruto replied back, killing intent and malice crawling through the air, his voice full of a promise for pain.

"Kukukuku, looks like there are a few strong ones," Orichimaru said, dodging a powerful attack by Naruto, only to move right into the path of Sasuke's fireball. He swatted the fire away, but was stabbed with several shuriken hiding inside the massive fireball.

**"Never let your enemies get behind you, teme," **Naruto said, instantly behind Orichimaru. The snake sannin turned his head just in time for a chakra enhanced punch to snap his head in the opposite way, a sickening crack being accompanied by the punch. Sakura passed out at the carnage from the punch, Sasuke vomited, and Naruto smiled maliciously, the fox's intent slowly consuming him. Orichimaru's head hung, by literally a thread, a muscle to be exact; the rest of his neck was torn and destroyed, spraying blood everywhere. The blood would sizzle as soon as it hit Naruto's thick, burning cloak of chakra. The chakra cloak receded after Orichimaru's body collapsed to the ground, all hint of life leaving it. As soon as the cloak receded, Naruto collapsed to one knee, panting heavily, while Sasuke helped a now semi-conscious Sakura to her feet.

"Dobe, what the hell kind of power was that?" Sasuke said, half out of fear, half out of anger he didn't possess that power.

"What *pant* power? What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked, regaining enough strength to stand, however wobbly, and he leaned against the tree nearest him.

"What do you mean what power, Dobe? You just killed Orichimaru of the sannin, and you're saying what power?" Sasuke asked, becoming frustrated.

"I just did WHAT?" Naruto half asked, half yelled the question, looking down at the lifeless body of Orichimaru. He immediately lost everything in his stomach, losing everything he ate until all he could do was dry heave. "I did that?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Sasuke.

"Yeah, you did. How the hell did you get that red chakra of yours?" Sasuke asked, trying to gain answers. Naruto just shrugged, he didn't know of any chakra other than blue.

"Come on, lets get to that tower, the snake over there gave us the earth scroll," Sasuke said, helping Sakura to walk.

"Hold on, we'll travel much faster if my clone carries her," Naruto said, throwing his hands in his favorite handsign. Sasuke just nodded, hand Sakura off to the clone, and they jumped into the trees, heading to the tower. What they failed to notice was another Orichimaru crawling out from the throat of the dead body, completely unscathed.

"Damn brat, he packs quite a punch," the new Orichimaru said, rubbing his jaw. He stood up, cracked his back, and disappeared. He knew that, even though he couldn't get the Uchiha today, he could move forward with the invasion, and get the Uchiha's body a bit later than planned.

_Tower, 1 hour later_

"That was tiring," Naruto said as they walked into the building. They were met with the site of Gaara's team, Temari and Kankuro sleeping against the wall. Gaara stood silently, sending glares towards the new team to make it.

"Uzumaki, my mother wants your blood, something about the most powerful being in a wimp's body," Gaara said, walking towards Naruto.

"Well, since we made it into the tower, that's going to have to wait," Naruto said, resting his back against the wall opposite Kankuro and Temari, Sasuke following suite while the clone laid Sakura on the ground next to Sasuke, and disappeared, leaving the two teams to rest. Naruto was just starting to doze, Sasuke already asleep, when three loud voices were heard from outside.

"Oi, we're finally here! My back hurts," a feminine voice rang out as they entered. There were two girls, and a boy. The girl that the voice belonged to have a presumably large bust and long blonde hair.

"Shut up and rest, we're the third team he-" the second girl started, but stopped, holding her head in what looked like pain.

"Yugito, you ok," the first blonde asked, hurrying to her teammate's side, while the boy stood unwavering, sucking on a lollipop.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just _it _again," Yugito said, standing up straight again. Her 2 blonde ponytails waved as she shook off whatever plagued her head for those quick few seconds. "Now come on, let's rest, we've got three more days until the second ex-" Yugito was cut off as a wave of sand was sent at her. In an instant, a cloak of purple flames surrounded her body, turning the sand into glass when it hit the cloak.

"DIE!" Gaara yelled, sending another wave of sand. The boy and girl on Yugito's team jumped to safety, and Naruto jumped up. He charged Gaara, trying to end it before anybody was hurt. He was met by a fist of sand, sending him bakwards before his own cloak of red chakra enveloped his body.

**"Well hello, Ichibi, Matabi," **Naruto spoke up, demonic influence in his voice. The two other jinchuriki froze, their own biju had warned them of the weak boy with the strong biju. Immediately, Gaara stopped his attacks and shrunk into a corner, and Yugito dropped her cloak.

**"Now, that's better. Who's up for a round of Shogi?" **Naruto asked, the Kyuubi still in control. Yugito sweat dropped at this, and Gaara showed no emotions.

**"Oi, Kyuubi, is that all you ever want to do?" **Yugito said, her own demon taking over.

**"Hey, I like to terrorize villages from time to time,"** Kyuubi spoke out, causing Matabi to break out into laughs.

**"Alright, I guess we should give them back their bodies," **Matabi said to Kyuubi, who reluctantly gave Naruto back control. Both Yugito and Naruto dropped to one knee, Yugito being the only to know what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked Yugito, who was in a similar condition to his.

"You know what a biju is, right?" Yugito asked, before being interrupted.

"Yeah, and I know the Kyuubi is sealed into me. What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. The two other members of Yugito's team walked back over to join the conversation.

"Well, from time to time, in moments of danger, these biju sealed in us take control to help save us and/or to scare off potential attackers. Some people have enough control that they can allow their biju to take control and have some fun once in a while," Yugito explained, watching as Naruto nodded.

"So, the Kyuubi took over? If so, then that means you have one too!" Naruto said, glas to find someone like him.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Wait, I thought the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi?" Yugito asked, watching Naruto's face contort in a mixture of emotions.

"That's what I thought to, until the night I graduated the academy," Naruto said, anger filling his voice.

"Oh. What's your name?" Yugito asked, trying hardest to be nice.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" Naruto yelled out excitedly, watching as Yugito's team face faulted.

"Well, nice to meet you, Naruto. My name's Yugito, this is Samui, and he's Atsui," Yugito said, gesturing to her teammates who waved when spoken about.

"How are people like you and me treated in Kumo?" Naruto asked, risking a nervous glance up from his feet.

"It's great; we're treated like protectors, not demons," Yugito said, immediately regretting her words when Naruto's face filled with anger and sadness.

"Lucky you, I've been treated like the demon, been nearly killed, and worst of all, every day of my life up until the academy, I was beaten to a near bloody pulp," Naruto said, tears falling from his face at the memories.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do to help you, let me know," Yugito said, looking at Naruto's sad smile.

"It's ok, I'll just have to become Hokage to prove the village I'm not the Kyuubi," Naruto said, wiping away tears. Yugito nearly cried at this, he was put down so much; he just wanted to be Hokage to prove them wrong. She thought back to the picture her 'grandfather' had shown her of the Hokages, until it dawned on her.

"Wait, you know who you look a lot like?" Yugito asked, Naruto just shook his head.

"No, is it someone in Kumo?" Naruto asked.

"Not even close. My adoptive grandfather showed me a picture of the Yondaime Hokage and the others, and you have the same hair and eyes as him," Yugito said, receiving a confused look from her new friend.

"I've never been told that. How does your grandfather have a photo of the Yondaime?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in the third Shinobi world war, the Raikage, my grandfather, fought the Yondaime, and the Yondaime was only man at that time to match the Raikage in speed," Yugito explained, receiving an understanding nod from the whiskered boy.

"Yugito, we're going to get some rest, you joining?" Samui asked.

"Nah, I'm going to talk to Naruto for a bit," Yugito said, receiving a funny look from Samui.

"Yeah, sure you are," Samui said, walking out of punching distance as Yugito blushed fiercely. She threw a kunai at Samui who just dodged it, laughing as she did so. Yugito's team sat down against the third of four walls, getting some well-deserved rest. Gaara stood off in the corner, scowling.

"So, is life in Kumo that good for people like us?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. Yugito nodded, trying to contain the blush.

"Yeah. I just wish I would've run away after the first few times," Naruto said, frowning.

"Well, why didn't you leave?" Yugito asked, the blush disappearing.

"Well, I had a few people that cared about me. Jiji-san, Teuchi and Ayame, Inu-san, and Neko-san," Naruto said, smiling.

"Sounds like some good reasons. Hey, you want to be friends?" Yugito asked.

"Sure. Good luck in the finals," Naruto said, yawning as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Yugito, despite her team being asleep against a different wall, sat down next to her new friend and fell asleep, subconsciously laying her head on his shoulder. The four teams drifted off into sleep, all but Gaara, who was plagued each time he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Atsui, look at Yugito," Yugito heard Samui say as she half slept against Naruto. Samui broke out laughing at the fact that she was picking on her teammate about this earlier.

"Oi, what are you talking about. It's not like I'm snug- Holy shit!" Yugito said, jumping up from her half asleep state. She was snuggling up against Naruto in her sleep, and she actually enjoyed the feeling, which made her face burn hot.

"Haha, you should see the look on her face. I can't believe you're actually doing that. So, did anything _else_ happen?" samui said, laughing even harder when Yugito's face grew even redder at the implications being made.

"It wasn't like that! I just sat down next to him after we were done talking, that's all!" Yugito yelled, waking up Naruto and his team.

"Oh, hi Yugito. Are you sick? Your face is all red," Naruto said in his clueless ways.

"Keep it down, dobe, we're trying to sleep," Sasuke said, dozing back into his rest.

"Samui-san, what's so funny?" Naruto asked, curious to what was causing the blonde girl's amusement.

"Oh, nothing, just that you two would make a cute couple," Samui said, receiving a punch to the jaw from Yugito and a deep blush from Naruto. Even through the punch, Samui laughed. Atsui threw in few chuckles, though stopped when Yugito threw him a threatening glare that could've scared Gaara.

"Hey, that's not funny! We just became friends!" Naruto yelled at Samui. "Besides, where would you get an idea like that?" Naruto asked, Yugito blushed, knowing the answer.

"Umm, I kind of snuggled up against you while sleeping, and Samui saw it," Yugito said, blushing deeper red than Hinata, and that was no easy thing to do. Naruto started speaking, blushing just as deep, only his words were unintelligable, causing Samui to hold her sides as she rolled around on the floor, laughing like it was the most hilarious thing ever, and to be honest, the only thing that rivalled it was when Jiraya was caught peeping on Tsunade, which ended in a nearly dead Toad Sage, and an angry slug sage that refused to heal him.

"Oi, Yugito, if we can get back to what we were originally waking you up for. They've decided too many teams have made it, so they're calling for a preliminary round, and those who survive their battles will move onto the Finals," Samui said, recovering from her laughing fit, while Naruto still blushed and spoke incoherently. Yugito was still blushing, but was able to understand what her teammate had said.

"Wait, preliminaries? How many teams made it, exactly?" Naruto asked, barely containing his incoherent questions, though he was still blushing feriously.

"8 teams, and there is still one hour left in this section of the exam. But I doubt any more teams will survive, there were 18 teams to begin with in this exam," Samui explained, watching as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So, where are the prelim's being held?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Samui said, gesturing around the room. For the first time, taking in the whole room, Naruto noticed a set of stairs leading up to a balcony type thing that stretched along the whole room. Then he noticed it; the rest of the rookie 12 had made it too, and he smiled.

"So, Yugito, are you going to sit with your team, or your new boyfriend?" Samui teased, receiving just the answer she wanted when Yugito blushed fiercely again.

"Hey, if you'll let me," Yugito said, playing right back. She playfully put her arm around Naruto, who blushed lightly in response, but got what Yugito was playing at and placed his own arm around Yugito, who blushed lightly back, but smiled.

"Hey, maybe I'll sit with you guys instead," Naruto teased back, causing Samui to laugh, and Yugito to wrap her arm tighter around Naruto, Naruto doing the same back. _Wierd, this feels so, comfortable, yet I just met him,_ Yugito thought, while Naruto thoughts were along the same lines.

"Hello, earth to Yugito and Naruto, they're calling for us," Samui said, waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Huh, oh, right, prelims," Naruto said, not letting go of Yugito as she just nodded, keeping Naruto wrapped in her arm.

"Well, are you two going to let go of each other?" samui said, barely containing her laughter as both blondes jumped away, blushing.

"Alright, everybody *cough* line up in your seperate teams on the arena floor, and I'll *cough* explain the rules to you all," the proctor of the prelim's said, looking sickly. "Alright, there will be matches of one on one, which will be randomly chosen and presented on the screen behind me. When I start the match, then you may attack your opponent. I can call a match if I see one of the battling shinobi is unable to fight further, thus making the other opponent the winner. If anybody thinks that they can not make it any farther, please raise your hand now to save us the time," the proctor said, breaking into a small coughing fit. Only one person raised their hand, being one Kabuto Yakushi.

"All right, the first match will be announced, those whose names are called will stay in the arena, the rest will take their seats up above to watch the fight. Everybody watched as the names ran through on the board, so fast that one could only make out the letters, no names. Suddenly, it stopped, along with the hearts of the two blonde jinchuriki. The board read this:

_Match #1: Naruto U. V.S. Yugito N._

**AN: And that's a wrap. Hopefully, I see that as a cliffhanger, I don't know if you guys do, but thanks for reading, don't forget to review if you can. And P.S, I'm not really good with the fluff, so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" Naruto and Yugito yelled out at the same time, startling the teams, the senseis who had just arrived, and the the two Kage's, A and Hiruzen.

"Alright, would everybody *cough* but Naruto and Yugito leave the floor and proceed to their seats," the proctor announced, ushering all but two said jinchuriki to their seats.

"I'm sorry, Yugito-chan, but I have to prove that I'm not the demon," Naruto said, stepping into his taijutsu stance as Yugito blushed at the addition of -chan to her name, but stepped into her own taijutsu stance.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun, I'll give you one hell of a fight to help prove your point," Yugito said, waiting paitiently as the proctor explained the rules.

"Now, begin!" the proctor yelled, jumping out of the way as the two teens launched at each other.

_With the Kages_

"Hmm, it seems as though young Naruto has taken a shine to Yugito," A said with a knowing smile.

"As does Yugito to Naruto," Sarutobi replied back, with just as much of a smile.

"So, when are you telling the boy who his parents were?" A asked as he watched the battle below unfold.

"In a few days, when I make his lineage public," Sarutobi said, watching as his surrogate grandson performed his signature jutsu.

"So, what was this about a treaty?" A said, relaxed. Sarutobi chuckled, he'd forgotten about the treaty when they showed up at the prelims.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to create a traditional treaty, one where our villages are joined, military forces ad economically. It would benefit both our villages greatly, and with our two villages being the two most powerful villages, we'd be nearly unstoppable after this," Sarutobi said, delighted that his plan seemed to interest the young Raikage.

"That sounds great. It's a treaty then," A said, shaking hands with Sarutobi.

_Battle between Two Jinchuriki_

Naruto panted, hiding in the mass of shadow clones who were being destroyed rapidly by Yugito. He was running a bit low on stamina and chakra, and true to her word, Yugito was giving it her all, though he still had one trick up his sleeve. He sent out an unnoticable signal, letting the clones know of the plan to be started. He jumped forward, running towards Yugito as fast as he could. He sent a kick to her side, being blocked easily. He smiled, she'd fallen for his trap. with his foot still in the air, he spun around and caught Yugito in the opposit side, catching the Nibi's jinchuriki off guard as she gasped for breath from the hit. The clones rushed the opening, sending kicks to the air and knocking Yugito upward, as Naruto jumped up with her.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" he said, bringing his foot down upon Yugito's stomach, only to be met with a shock of electricity as Yugito's lightning clone dispersed. He fell to the floor, creating a crater. His body felt numb, and he could barely wiggle his fingers, let alone get up. His clones all dispersed as a current of electricity was sent through the floor, electrocuting them as it headed towards Naruto. He felt a warmness wash over his body as a red chakra started to cover his body. Unlike the last times, he didn't lose control, he was in complete control. With his muscles working somewhat properly, he pushed himself into the air just as the attack hit the crater. He landed gracefully, a tail of chakra swaying gently behind him. The leaf jonin looked somewhat shocked, this was the kyuubi's chakra and he was able to control it. Naruto charged, his hand closed in a fist. He knew, even if the chakra cloak were to protect him, he'd pass out if Yugito hit him with another attack. Yugito dodged the fist and sent one of her own into his stomach, frowning when she saw him pass out cold. He was supposed to win. THat is, until an idea of her own popped into her head. She pretended to collapse and fall unconcious, that way when Naruto woke up, he'd find out neither of them won.

"Medics!" the proctor yelled as 2 pair of medic nin appeared, each with a stretcher. They carefully lifted the two jinchuriki onto the stretchers and disappeared with them.

"Alright, due to a double knock out, neither Yugito or Naruto will be moving on to the finals," the proctor said as the board behind him raced through the names again, stopping upon yet another set of names.

_Match #2: Gaara V.S. Zaku_

"Alright, will Gaara and Zaku please come down to the floor?" the proctor said as the two opponents jumped down to the arena. Easy to say, the cleanup crew was called as several of the gennin vomited and the blood of Zaku had to be cleaned up off the arena.

_The rest of the matches, quick form_

_Match #3: Ino Y. V.S. Sakura . (Ends in the same way as canon)_

_Match #4: Kin T. V.S. Shikimaru N. (Same as canon)_

_Match # 5: Temari V.S. Tenten (Same as canon)_

_Match #6: Shino V.S. Samui (Samui ended up forfitting, as she was a close range fighter and Shino could keep her at bay with his bugs)_

_Match #7: Atsui V. Lee (Rock Lee beat Atsui into a bloody pulp)_

_Match #8: Misumi T. V.S. Kankuro (Same as canon)_

_Match #9: Dosu V.S. Choji (Same as Canon)_

_Match #10: Yori A. V.S. Kiba I. (Yori was no match for Kiba's fang over fang, even with his chakra absorption jutsu_

_Match #11: Neji H. V.S. Hinata H. (Same as canon)_

_Sasuke was bumped to the finals due to lack of competitors. _

**AN: Sorry, I got a bit lazy in this chapter, and I know there is a lot of errors in here, I'll fix them later. Thanks for reading, please review what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, it's more of a relationship development for our two blondes, and will more or less get it ready for the next chapter. Please point out any mistakes I've made.**

"Oi, what the hell hit me?" Naruto asked as he sat up in his hospital bed. He observed the plain white walls, the machines next to him monitoring. "Oh crap, I lost," Naruto said, hanging his head.

"Hey, idiot, you didn't lose, we both did," Yugito said as she leaned up against the doorframe. She was wearing a hospital gown too, only she lloked like she was in better condition.

"How? You dealt the final blow to me and I lost conciousness, how'd we both lose?" Naruto asked, groaning as he tried to stand up.

"Well, I, umm, passed out from chakra exhaustion after I hit you and the called it a double knockout," Yugito said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You're lying," Naruto said, frowning.

"I'm not lying about the double knockout," Yugito said, jumping to defense.

"Why, why'd you do that? You could've won and moved onto the finals and became a chunin," Naruto said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Because, I, I don't know, ok?" Yugito said, sittining in the empty bad next to Naruto's.

"You should've won, you didn't have to do that," Naruto said, feeling sad, a bit frustrated, but mostly sad. Yugito sighed, maybe it wouldn't have been as much of a hassle if she just let herself win. But she couldn't help it; she just had this... feeling, inside her gut that was unexplainable.

"Hey, the Hokage has a special anouncement to make this afternoon. Think you'll be up to it?" Yugito asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I have to be up to it if I'm going to be Hokage someday. I need to be tough and get through anything, dattebayo!" aruto said, taking his mind of the original conversation. He smiled a fox-like smile and gave a thumbs up, which made Yugito's stomach feel like it was digesting butterflies, and she giggled.

"Hey, the store was all sold out of your orange jumpsuits, and since yours was being burnt off by the Kyuubi's chakra, we had to get you another one. Hokage-sama picked out a mostly blue jumpsuit with a few orange stripes(**Think Obito's clothes in Kakashi-gaiden**)," Yugito said, receiving a playful pout from Naruto.

"Aww man, that was my last orange jumpsuit too!" Naruto shouted his realization. Yugito facefaulted. He had had more? She didn't want to know that answer.

"Well, you'll have to find a new color, because they've practically discontinued that color for jumpsuits," Yugito lied, knowing fully that they just barely stocked up on those at all, this just happened to be one of those times that they happened to be out.

"Aww man. How's your team do in their own fights?" Naruto questioned, feeling happier. Not that he didn't have his favorite jumpsuit, no, that Yugito was a tue friend and cared, though his stomach felt weird. It felt light, almost fluttery.

"Well, Samui forfeited, and Atsui was beaten to a pulp by a creepy person with a horrid green jumpsuit," Yugito told Naruto, who shivered at the mention of bushy brows.

"Ha, bushy brows made it to the finals then," Naruto said. "Is Atsui ok?" Naruto asked, remembering that bushy brows was fast and strong.

"Yeah, just a little bruised and battered. Hey, come on, I'll help you up and get changed. I did give you quite a good beating," Yugito teased playfully as she walked over to Naruto's bed. She helped the blonde up, supporting him so he didn't fall.

"Thanks, but I have to kind of dress myself," Naruto said, causing Yugito to blush as she realized she was about to walk into the bathroom with him.

"Yeah, sorry. Let me know when you're done and we'll check out and get ready for the Hokage's anouncement," Yugito said as Naruto walked into his bathrom, and Yugito headed for her own, getting dressed in her usual attire. When Naruto came out, he held his headband and kept it off.

"C'mon, I want to get some ramen before Jiji speaks!" Naruto said, grabbing Yugitos hand with his empty one and dragging her along, not noticing as Yugito blushed while she was trying to run to keep up.

"Hey! Slow down!" Yugito tried to yell, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto neared Ichiraku's.

"Two pork ramen please!" Naruto yelled as he approached his seat. Yugito finally was able to move on her own and took the seat to his left.

"So, Naruto, who's your your girlfriend?" Ayame asked as she brought Naruto's ramen. She broke out laughing ass she saw the two of them blush.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Naruto replied back in defense, but feeling a bit sick at those words as he said them.

"Sure, that's why you're still holding her hand, and that's also why you both are blushing," Ayame pointed out, causing Naruto and Yugio to blush even deeper, but net letting go of each others hand.

"W-we're j-just friends, that's all, " Yugito said, her stomach climbing into her throat at those words. She felt literally sick.

"So, what'll you have?" Ayame asked, sensing the two's discomfort at the situation.

"I'll have the same as Naruto," Yugito said, not feeling like talking much anymore.

"Sure thing, it's coming right up," Ayame said, walking to the back for the ramen.

"Why does everyone think we're a couple all of sudden?" Naruto said, pauding from wolfing down his Ramen.

"I don't know. mean, we just met a few days ago and became friends, nothing more," Yugito choked out the last part, for some reason those words just felt wrong.

"Maybe, just maybe we look like a couple to others. I mean, ever since we became friends, we haven't really left each others sides, so maybe that's why," Naruto said, looking back from when they first met to now. He was right, even in the prelims, though it was under different circumstances.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Mayb- no, it wouldn't work," Yugito said, thinking as her Ramen arrived.

"What wouldn't work?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Well, I was thinking, since our relationship as friends is so close, that maybe we could, umm, d-date eachother," Yugito said, immediately looking away, embarassed.

"Well, who said it wouldn't? I mean, I'm sure we could work out something," Naruto said, sounding hopeful. Yugito looked back, staring deep into his cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. So, what do you say?" Yugito asked, agreeing with Naruto.

"Yes. I think we can work it out, no matter what happens, we can work it," Naruto said, squeezing Yugito's hand who smiled appreciatively and squeezed back.

"So, are you two actually going out now, or what?" Ayame asked, interupting their moment of happiness.

"Yeah, we are," Yugito replied happily. Ayame smiled at hearing this, her 'little brother' finally got a girlfriend.

"Good, I would've been mad if you hadn't. You two make a cute couple," Ayame complimented, causing the two to blush. Yugito quickly ate her Ramen and dragged her new boyfriend towards the Hokage tower, ready for the anouncement.

**AN: Alright, I hope I wasn't going too fast with this relationship. Next chapter is the anouncement made by the Hokage, and I may add an unexpected twist, though I'm not sure if I can do it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and don't forrget to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
